


The Emotional Range of a Dog

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Emotional Range of a Dog

After just a few minutes, you had to pull the covers down. Or you felt like you would melt. You kicked them off and groaned. You’d never been in his room before, as you had your own. It was actually really nice. Very classy. For some reason you had pictured something more modern. You’d have to compliment him on it.

When you weren’t mad at him, that is. 

Finally, you sat up and started to walk around. You wouldn’t go through his things, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t look. As you ran your fingers lightly over some of the furniture, you wished that things had gone differently. Any differently. Instead you were wanting to marry a witch who was now dead, that you’d laid eyes on once, and the man you had fallen in love with was confusing you.

You had no idea how long you had been left alone when the pain started to slowly come back. Bracing yourself on the back of a chair, you took a deep breath. You hoped that they figured this out quickly. Once the wave passed, you moved back to the bed and sat down, kicking your feet as they hung over the side. Did the man not think to leave a TV in there or _something_ for you?

When he popped back in, you tilted your head. “Seems you were right. However, I can’t get in.” He grumbled. “They sealed the damn thing against both demons _and_ angels. So I came back here.”

“You sound like that’s a bad thing.” You said flatly. 

“ _Well_ , when you know you’re going to get yelled at, you tend to want to avoid that.” He remarked.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You wouldn’t be getting yelled at if you weren’t so _childish_ to boot me out the door because ’ _girls, ew, cooties_ ’.” You snapped.

“ _Childish_?” Crowley started, walking closer to you. “Who was the one who buried themselves in my bedding earlier and gave me the cold shoulder?”

You scoffed at him. “I wouldn’t have had to do that if you didn’t drop me off like an unwanted pet on the _Winchester’s door_!”

Hearing a knock at the door, you both whipped your heads to it. “Go away!” You both barked. At least they got the message. Looking back at him, you clenched your jaw as another wave hit. There was no way you were letting him see that you were in pain. Your fingers gripped the edge of the bed, your eyes locked with his.

“I explained that to you.” He said, his voice low. “You’re nearly as thick headed as _them_!”

Once the wave passed, you grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “I’m not the one with the emotional range of a _dog_!” You glared at him.

“A dog?” He asked. “ _Really_?”

“Yes, a _dog_! One second their happy, next their angry, and all over. It’s enough to give me whip flash.” You snapped.

He cracked a smirk at that, moving so that he was standing with his knees touching the outside of yours. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on both sides of you. You swallowed, leaning back slightly. His eyes were full of lust, with a flash of anger in them. “ _Scared_ , love?” His voice was husky, making you bite your lip slightly.

Shaking your head, your breath sped up just a bit. “No.” You whispered. “Still pissed off.” Which was true. That anger was still in your gut. You were angry at him, angry at those damn witches, and angry with yourself. Not that you’d specify that to _him_ at that moment.

“Well, let’s get rid of that anger so we can talk like rational adults, shall we?” You felt yourself grow wet at his voice. Moving your hand, you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to you. The two of you moved to the bed, his hand gripping the back of your hair. You bit his lip as you pulled away slightly. Looking in his eyes, you rolled your hips against his. You could feel him harden, making you smirk. “Do you want to take your anger out on me, love?” His voice held a caring, along with his desire, and anger.

That was something that you never expected- for the King of Hell to basically offer control over to you. You pictured him as the dominant one. Smiling, you stroked part of his beard. “Get on your back.” You commanded him.

He smirked and did as he was told. Licking your lips, you stood up. You were still fully dressed from when Cas had zapped you from the office building. As quickly as you could, you stripped out of your clothes, leaving you bare to him. Your eyes traveled down his body, landing on the growing tent in the front of his pants.

Crawling on the bed, you pulled off his shoes, tossing them on the floor. He watched you move up his body, resisting the urge to throw you down and take you. Crowley understood why you were angry, he knew that you needed to take control, to be in control. Once you reached his midsection, you unbuttoned his jacket. Your fingers moved to his belt, eyes locking with his. Pulling it out, you grinned. You knew he was getting impatient, but he could deal with it. You would make him wait. He did say you could take your anger out on him. Licking your lips, you undid the front of his pants. You gripped the front of his pants and boxers, wiggling them down. He got the hint and lifted his hips enough for you to get them down over his ass.

You didn’t bother pulling them past his thighs. All you could focus on was how hard he was. For you. Leaning up, you licked up the shaft, taking your time. Crowley closed his eyes, letting out a small moan. You kissed the tip, letting your tongue brush the underside. You repeated the motion, taking a little more in each time. Finally, you took in as much as you could. One of your hands rested on his hip, the other stroked what didn’t fit in your mouth. You hummed, enjoying yourself. Hearing him hiss in pleasure, you sped up a bit. 

“Bloody hell….” You heard him groan, his hand fisting in your hair. When you could tell he was close, you pulled your mouth off of him with a ‘pop’. He looked at you with a glare.

Smirking, you motioned to the headboard. “Sit up, back against the headboard.” You told him. “Pull off your shirt.” He didn’t have to be told twice. He shook off his jacket, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt before pulling it off. You eyed him hungrily. When he was done, you joined him, straddling his hips.

You grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss as you sank down on him. His arms moved around your waist, holding you tight to his chest. You both moaned at the feeling. Once he was fully in you, you started to roll your hips. Moving your hands from his face, you wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel the pain creeping back in, but were trying to focus on the pleasure.

As your clit rubbed against his pelvis, you bit his lip. Crowley pulled his head away from yours to look at your face. Your cheeks were flushed, and your mouth was parted slightly. You rested your forehead on his, closing your eyes. The two of you held each other as you rode him.

You felt that tightening in your belly and put even more effort into it. “Crowley.” You gasped. He could tell that you were close. Lifting you slightly, he held you close to his chest, pivoting his hips up. Your back arched slightly, giving him access to your chest. He bit your nipple, just the right amount of pain. It sent you over the edge. You clenched, gasping. “ _Crowley_!”

Hearing you pushed him over as well. He held your hips close to his, his face buried in your neck. You could feel him pulsing inside of you. As you both came down, you stayed sitting in his lap. He could feel your heart beating quickly in your chest. He smiled at you lazily. “Still mad at me, love?”

Shrugging, you looked at him painfully. “Not as much as I _was_. I think I may need another round of anger management.” You teased. The pain caught up with you, making you put your head on his shoulder and clutch his biceps.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice dripping with worry.

It passed, and you nodded. “I’m okay now.” You yawned. “Can you get me some more of that drink? And then maybe check to see if they figured out that damn safe?” Rolling off him, you laid on the pillow.

He nodded, kissing your forehead. “This suits you.” He whispered as he got up and pulled up his pants.

“What does?” You asked, leaning up on your elbow.

“Gracing the king’s bed _of course_. Where else would I have you stay while in hell?” He grinned before disappearing to get you some belladonna and soda.


End file.
